


Liquid Lunch

by emeraldsword



Category: Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morse likes a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for 40 fandoms in 40 days.

Morse took the first swallow of his pint and felt the contentment flow through him. The pub was fairly quiet but the faint hum of conversation settled something inside him.

Lewis took a sip of his orange juice and looked disapprovingly at Morse's beer.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff at lunchtime," he said.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff any time," Morse said, taking another gulp.

"The wife says it's good for me," Lewis said. "Better than that, anyway," he added.

"Simple pleasures, Lewis," Morse said, draining the pint and putting the glass down on the bar.

"Come on," he told Lewis and did not wait to watch his sergeant empty his glass but moved purposefully towards the door, secure in the knowledge that his sergeant would follow.


End file.
